H.A.R.D. Corps Neural Implants
| First = ( ) }} H.A.R.D. Corps neural implants are wetware used by Project Rising Spirit to give their military task force the ability to imitate a variety of psionic abilities. Unfortunately, using these abilities stresses the recruits' brains more than they can cope with, slowly killing the users. To protect proprietary PRS technology, these implants can also be detonated at anytime, as well automatically upon the death of the recruit. History Origin Arguably, the most important technological breakthrough of the 20th century (and indisputably one of its most dangerous), the neural implant was considered a weapon to level the playing field when psionically-powered individuals first came to the attention of members of the multinational conglomerate Omen Enterprises. The concept was originally developed during the Vietnam War using technology stolen from Toyo Harada's Harbinger Foundation. Powers are supplied to operatives via Lifeline through their reverse engineered Harada Tech neural implants developed by Project Rising Spirit. The early models required the users to carry large amounts of external equipment to support the implant. However, by the 1990s, the technology had been miniaturized enough to fit into the human brain and allowed the user to change selected ability more immediately using cellular networks. Brain implants that give H.A.R.D. Corps members the ability to download various Harbinger powers one at a time. Agents can only utilize one power at a time due to the human biology being unaccustomed to hardwired harbinger ability usage, special command sequences for chaining different powers in tandem through the bio-configuration process can be initiated such as; sequence 2, 4, 6, sequence epsilon, etc. Sadly, the stress of repeated unnatural activation of psiotic abilities in "norms", or humans who have no psiotic potential, leads to fatal long-term side effects. Only a small percentage of norms are compatible subjects to receive a neural implant. Of those, an even smaller number survive the surgical process. The implants are also wired to explode and can be detonated automatically either upon capture or death of an operative, as well as remotely from PRS home base. Nicknamed a "brain-pop", the automated response activates when brain function ceases. It took years of trial and error, but Omen Enterprises had finally perfected the cybernetic wetware and went on to create a corporate strike team known as the H.A.R.D. Corps. Someone, often titled "Lifeline", is required to activate and switch between downloads via satellite to the implants. Re-Activation Known Powers and Abilities * Ghost Mode - Enables invisibility and intangibility * Arc Charge - Electrical blasts * Stun Ram - Telekinetic concussive force * True Sight - dispels illusions * Fire - Pyrokinetic discharge and flame resistance * Breakdown - Molecular cohesion dissolving * Shields - Force barriers * Detonation - remote explosions * Flight - aviation * Neural Spike - Telepathic stunning * Suggestion Mode - Hypnotic persuasion * Muscle Mode - Psionic super strength * Sleep - Induced neurocognitive deficit A special store of one-off powers called "Bee Stings" can be issued, but are adeptly named due to the fatality ratio making them effectivly useful only once. * Radiation - Destructive nuclear blasts * Speed - Enhanced locomotion * Absorption - Energy drain Occasionally H.A.R.D. Corps will capture new Harbingers to analyze their powers. If a previously unknown power is discovered, a record is made in order to enable replication of the power. Notes Default is invulnerability. Disciplinary powerlock is also default: invulnerability. Appearances Gallery References External links